


It's Just A Nightmare

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Nico di Angelo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Nico has a nightmare, and as always, Will is there for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	It's Just A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan  
> TW: degrading words, mentions of self-harm, nightmares

3rd person - Nico

“Worthless!” She sneered. “You stupid boy! Do you really think anyone loves you? You’re nothing!” The voice of Biana Di Angelo played through his mind. It was her voice but the figure in front of him was not his sister. He knew it wasn’t her, but that didn’t matter at the moment. To him, all he could see was his dead sister degrading him. “You’re the reason I’m dead, Nico. You’re a murderer. If you weren’t so worthless I would still be alive.” It wasn’t the sweet voice he knew. It was cold and angry, but it was still her.  
“No, no, it’s not true.” Nico covered his head with his hands. Crying and screaming.  
“Silly, silly boy. You’re unloveable Nico, just except that. You got me killed. It’s all your fault, Nico. It’s all your fault. You’re a monster.” 

1st person - Will

“It’s my fault, it’s my fault, it’s my fault. Unloveable, worthless, murderer, monster.” That’s Nico’s voice. I rolled over.  
There he was, he seemed to still be asleep, talking in his sleep. It was completely obvious to me that he was having a nightmare. I recognized which nightmare he was having, this was one of the recurrent ones. He was tossing and turning, muttering the words in a fearful tone. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Whimpers escaped from his lips in between the degrading words. His shirtless figure was shaking, his pale chest heaving with his hyperventilating breath. I pulled him into my chest. He relaxed ever so slightly, his back pressing against my chest, but he was still shaking and muttering those horrid words. I leaned over, pressing a kiss against his dark hair. Running my thumb across his cheekbone, just like I do every time he has a nightmare like this.  
“Nico. Shh, it’s ok love. I’m right here. It’s just a dream. I love you.” He stirred, he could clearly hear me speaking to him. “Wake up darlin’, everything’s ok. Shh, Nico, baby, wake up.” He stirred some more. His eyes fluttering, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Nico, I love you. Wake up.” His eyes shot open. He let out a small scream. Struggling to get out of my grip around his waist. “Baby, it’s me. It’s ok, Nico, it’s just me.”  
“Will?” He relaxed slightly in my arms. His voice was hoarse and dry, probably from crying. He sounded so scared and heartbroken, I hate when he sounds like that. I would do anything to keep him from ever sounding like that again.  
“Yes, love. It’s Will. I’m right here baby.” He rolled over so we were chest to chest. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and continued to sob. He gripped the hoodie I had happened to have worn to bed like a lifeline. I wrapped my arms around him. “Shh. It’s alright. It was just a nightmare. None of her words were true. I love you. You’re not worthless and you’re not a monster. You’re an amazing person. You would do anything to protect the people you love. You’re so amazing, Nico. I love you, sunshine. I’m right here.”  
Nico calmed with every word. Sobs became whimpers and whimpers became easy breaths. Nico unconsciously reached down to scratch and pick at the self-made scars that littered his wrists. I reached for his hands. The scars weren’t fresh but the unconscious habit was meant to continue the original harm. I held his hands to keep him from aggravating the old scars.  
“Nico?” I spoke softly.  
He looked up at me, eyes still wet with tears. Tears still trickled down his cheeks, but he seemed less sad and scared now. “Yeah?”  
“It’s gonna get better.”  
“I know.” He gave me a sad smile, the same one he gives me every time this happens.  
“I’m here for you. I’m not leaving.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course. I love you, Nico Di Angelo.”  
“I love you too, Will Solace.” He buried his head against my chest yet again. His breathing slowed, a sign he was asleep again. I kissed his head.


End file.
